Sonny's Birthday
by ChannyFan-1314
Summary: Sonny's friends throw her a surprise party!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I wish I did. But I'm still working on that.**

**S~O~N~N~Y~+~C~H~A~D**

Sonny's POV

You are not going to believe what happened to me today! Wait, let me start at the beginning. Well, today was my 18th birthday. So Marshal let me have the day off. At lunch time I got a call from Tawni telling me to meet her at the studio for a surprise. So I got ready and left. I walked into my dressing room and saw Tawni looking in the mirror. Typical Tawni.

"Hey Tawni! I'm here!"

"Oh good! Now, I want you to try this on," she handed me a knee length, dark blue dress that looked really expensive. "Then come out and show it to me."

"Okay…?" I said sounding more like a question. I went behind the curtain and tried the dress on. It was, like I said, a knee length, dark blue dress with a white belt. It was really pretty. After I put it on I went to show Tawni, still wondering why she gave this dress to me to try on.

"Perfect!" she said as I spun around for her. "Now for the make-up and accessories " She then proceeded to put make-up on me. **(A/N I don't wear make-up so you can just picture it however you want. Use your imagination!)** After she was done she lightly curled my hair and pinned some back. Then she got some white earrings and a white bracelet. After that she went to my closet and looked through my shoes.

"Sonny! You need new shoes!"

"Umm… Tawni? Why are you dressing me up?" I asked as she moved to her closet to look for shoes.

"Oh, you'll see." was all she said. She eventually found shoes that she liked and handed them to me. They were white flats. Well, at least they matched the dress.

"Tawni, are you going to tell me what we are doing?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"Just put this on and I'll guide you." She handed me a blind-fold and then led me outside, I think, to her car. When we got in Tawni turned some music on and I began to sing along.

"Wow, you're pretty good." She said. I blushed. Only my mom knows what my singing voice sounds like.

"Thanks." was all I could say.

We eventually made it to wherever we were going and Tawni helped me out of the car and into the building. When we got in it was dark. I know what you're thinking. 'Isn't she wearing a blind fold?' well yes I am but I can still tell its-

"SURPRISE!" I heard people yell. I took off the blind fold to see a bunch of people in a big room covered in streamers and balloons and bright colors.

"Aww, thanks guys! This is such a surprise!" I said. Then the DJ started the music and everyone went on with what they were doing. Dancing, talking, drinking punch and soda, and… well…that's about it…

As I was walking around to great people I saw Selena Gomez, the Jonas Brothers, Zac Efron (Heh heh Chad would be so upset), Miley Cyrus, Ashley Tisdale, Taylor Swift Vanessa Hudens, and Debby Ryan. I think I even saw Hannah Montana. Ha ha…

Who I didn't see though was Chad. Yes you heard right. Chad Dylan Cooper. My mortal enemy. The most annoying, stuck up Jerkthrob, the love of my life. Not that I've had more then one love of my life. I then saw him sneaking out onto the deck outside. Apparently Tawni and I went up an elevator because we were on what looked like the 20th floor. When did that happen? Oh well. I followed him out and opened the French door.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked as I started to close the door.

He turned around and said, "It's a free country." then turned back to look at over the edge of the railing. I walked up next to him and looked out to. It was breath taking. The city just going to sleep in the light of the full moon. I turned and looked at Chad. The moon light hitting his blonde hair just right making it look blonder, the shadows on his face lying perfectly. He turned and looked back at me, took my hand and put something in it. I looked down to see a little blue box.

"Chad, you didn't-"

"Bup bup bup. Just open it."

"Okay..." I said with a smile. I opened the box and saw a gold chain with gold letters spelling out 'Sonshine'.

I gasped. "Chad, its beautiful! Can you help me put it on?" I asked. He took the box back and I turned around and moved my hair. Chad put the necklace around my neck and clasped it. I looked down at the necklace and let a smile creep up my face. Then I turned around and hugged him. He hugged me back and we stood like that for a minuet. Okay fine it was more like 5 minuets. When we broke apart his face was really close to mine.

"Sonny, I need to tell you something." He said just above a whisper.

"Yes?" I whispered back.

"Sonny, ever since I met you I knew you were different. Every time I see you my stomach does a flip. Every time I hear your name, my heart skips a beat. I see sparks fly whenever you smile. **(A/N haha sorry I just had to do that (: )** Sonny Monroe, I think I'm in love you." He slowly brought his lips to mine and started the sweetest kiss of my life. This can't be happening. This is a dream. Wow this is really happening. We pulled apart and Chad put his forehead on mine.

"Sonny-"

"Oh just shut up and kiss me." I said pulling his lips onto mine again.

BEST. DAY. EVER!

**S~O~N~N~Y~+~C~H~A~D**

What do you think? There is a button down there call the Review button. Push it!


End file.
